El Colgante del Dragón
by Pekenina
Summary: Un colgante,¿amnesia?Han pasado los años y somos desconocidos totalmente.¿Qué pasará?InuxKag y en segundo planopor así decirloSanxMiroku[Mi Primer Fic]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Flash Back

Era un caluroso día de verano,muchos niños jugaban en una piscina y entre ellos destacaban Inuyasha y Kagome;se habían conocido ese mismo día pero parecía q se conocían de siempre.El verano iba pasando y cada vez Kagome e Inuyasha estaban más unidos.

Inuyasha era un chico de 12 años, tenia el pelo plateado y unos preciosos ojos de un color poco común:ambarinos.Era muy introvertido y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos.De él se destacaban sobretodo sus increibles ojos que daban temor y misterio a su personalidad y también un colgante que no se quitaba nunca que tenía la forma de un dragón.

Kagome tenía casi los 12, era con los ojos color chocolate , aunque también destacaban como los de Inuyasha, estos transmitian paz y una gran ternura a la vez que dejaba ver con transparencia sus sentimientos.

Un día a finales de verano estaban jugando a correr por la orilla de la piscina con tan mala suerte que Kagome resbaló y cayó en el bordillo dándose fuertemente en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.LLamaron a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital y antes de que ésta llegase Inuyasha le dio su preciado colgante.Kagome fue llevada al hospital donde ingresó en estado de coma.Al cabo de unos meses despertó y solo recordaba una mirada.

Fin Flash Back

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**_De repente Kagome despierta.Se encuentra confundida._**

**Kagome: (Pensando) ¿Dónde estoy?**

**_Mira por la ventanilla y reacciona_**

**Kagome: (Pensando) Es cierto estoy en el avión pero...si me da miedo volar. **

**_Kagome empieza a ponerse histerica en eso llega una de las azafatas y le da un calmante para que se duerma durante el resto del viaje (el trayecto es EE.UU-Tokio)y en su sueño empieza a recordar..._**

**_Flash-Back:_**

**M.de Kagome: Kagome!Doctor Doctor venga rápido Kgome a despertado!**

**Kagome:Mamá?Dónde estoy?**

**M.de Kagome:en el hospital...**

**Kagome: En el hospital?y eso...qué paso?**

**M.de Kagome: Cariño...hace unos meses...**  
**Kagome: Unos meses? **

**M.de Kagome:Si unos meses pero me vas a dejar continuar?**

**Kagome :Si si perdona mamá sigue...**

**M.de Kagome: Bueno pues hace unos meses nos llamaron desde el hospital que te habían traido por un accidente en la piscina y que viniesemos lo antes posible.Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que habias entrado en coma y eso hasta ahora te han hecho muchas pruebas y todo eso ah por cierto casi se me olvida el médico nos dio esto(y le entrega el colgante)y esto llego unas pocas semanas despues de tu accidente(y le da una carta).**

**Doctor:Bueno señora sera mejor que dejemos descansar a Kagome ya hablaran mañana.**

**M.de Kagome:Vale.Buenas noches Kagome**

**Kagome: Buenas noches mamá**

**_Un semana después Kagome salió del hospital y fue a su habia vacios en su cabeza de cosas que no podia recordar los padres de Kagome decidieron que era mejor ir a un especialista pero eso significaba trsladarse a EE.UU_**

**_Pasaron 7 años y Kagome durante esos años iba recuperando cada día mas la memoria pero seguia sin recordar lo q habia pasado durante los ultimos meses antes del coma(lógico sino no habria fic en fin sigamos...)A medida que su memoria iba aumentando también lo había hecho su belleza ya que sus facciones estaban muy proporcionadas y también habia sido la modela hacia un año de una de las mejores revistas de moda para jóvenes._**

**_Un día cuando Kagome llegó a casa encontró la puerta de la entrada forzada y cuando entró pensó que más le valdría no haberlo hecho._**  
**_Sus padres habían sido asesinados en su propia casa._**

**_Llamó a la policía y cuando llegó y explicó lo ocurrido el jefe de policía le dijo:_**

**J.de Policía: Señorita Higusharashi(no se como se escribe)hay una cosa que me gustaria comentarle...**

**Kagome: Dígame...**

**J. de policía: Creemos...que...esto podria ser un ajuste de cuentas.**

**Kagome: ¿¿Qué? ¿¿Cómo?**

**J.de policia: Esque su padre estaba metido en asuntos de mafia(mientras Kagome pensaba en cuantos viajes hacia su padre y lo poco que estaba con su familia)Y bueno creemos que su muerte esta relacionado...**

**Kagome: No...no puede ser cierto **

**J.de policía Pensamos...que es mejor que se mude de aqui ya que puede estar en peligro.Le podríamos proprocionar una identidad falsa durante un tiempo por si acaso...¿Sabe de algún sitio dónde poder ir?**

**Kagome: (Pensando:La casa de Tokio aún es nuestra...)Mmmm...si creo que aún nos queda...me queda la casa que teníamos cuando vivíamos en Tokio.**

**_Fin del flash back_**

**_Kagome se despierta justo cuando están llegando al aeropuerto de Tokio._**

**Kagome: (Pensamiento) Bueno aqui estamos a ver como me va mi nueva vida como Kagura...**

_Continuara..._


	3. Capítulo 2

Primero de todo agradecer sus post y bueno que mientras siempre alla alguien por aqui pululando y dispuest a leer mi historia la seguiré.Voy a empezar con mis rarezas

Bueno como me gusta complicarme la vida voy a describir los signos que puede que utilice o no durante todo el fic alla van...:

--- sepración entre mis comentarios de introducción del fic o de final de fic vamos que os lo podeis saltar de leer

...--- o algo parecido(siempre que lleve)cambio de escena entre personajes

---(nombre del personaje)y dos puntos o directamente el nombre del personaje --- kien esta hablando

entre comillas los pensamientos de los personajes

y ahora con estos pueden servirme tanto para hacerme rudios tipo telefono o para poner palabras ironicas o parecido.

rosakagome  
verdeinuyasha  
azulmiroku  
rojosango

**Capítulo 2:**

Esa tarde Inuyasha había quedado con Miroku, hacía un año que no se veían ya que Miroku estaba estudiando en el extranjero preparándose para hacerse cargo de la empresa que heredaría algún día.

Habían quedado a las seis y ya eran las seis y media, estaba a punto de llamar a Miroku porque no era la primera vez que se le olvidaban las citas cuando una voz desde atrás lo sobresaltó:

---¿: Inuyasha...

Éste se volvio para ver la cara de quien lo llamaba aún sabiendo quien era.

---Inuyasha: Miroku...¿Qué fue esta vez?¿Una pelirroja o una rubia?

---Miroku: ¿Por qué piensas que siempre que llego tarde tiene que ser por culpa de una chica? . Bueno tal vez tengas razón..pero te has equivocado ha sido por una morena...hablando de chicas¿qué tal tu relación con Kikyo?

Inuyasha, que hasta entonces estaba feliz por el encuentro, puso gesto sombrío y le contestó:

---Inuyasha : La verdad no muy bien que digamos...el otro día la vi con otro tipo pero me dijo que era un primo suyo y bueno...hice como que la creía pero estoy pensando en dejarla nose...ya no es como antes-''ni como nunca''pensó triste recordando momentos en los que aparecían unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas que tal te ha ido por Estados Unidos?

---Miroku: Me parece bien...¿Qué tal si vamos al Expresso(N/A:supongamos que es un bar)para rememorar viejos tiempo?

Inuyasha aceptó y mientras iban de camino hacia el lugar Miroku se chocó con una joven.

---Chica: Perdóname no sabía por donde mira...¿Miroku?-y cogiéndo la bolsa que se le había caído se alejó corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían los chicos.

Miroku se quedó mudo al ver la cara de la chica y cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde la chica se marchaba corriendo.

---Miroku: Yo...Inu...perdóname pero debo...tras ella ir-y sin darle más explicaciones salió corriendo tras la chica.

Inuyasha no le dió tiempo a contestarle porque el chico salió disparado hacia la dirección por donde había huido la chica''Miroku algún día te meterás en problemas con esa afición tuya...'' y mirando por donde se había ido el chico vió una figura meterse dentro un portal que dió la casualidad de ser el mismo en el que el vivía''¿Quién será?''se preguntaba el chico pues era una chica joven que no había visto nunca por allí.  
Como ya no tenñia nada que hacer se dirigió a investigar quien era esa nueva¿vecina?.

_Continuara:_

Vale explicaciones:  
1-Habrá cosas que explicare en el proximo capitulo, supongo que sabreis quienes son los personajes pero como le he pegado un gran giro a mi historia ya nose ni lo que escribi asi que creo que hara falta que vaya explicando algunas cosillas.  
2-Voy a aclaras el tema de edades en principio se supone que Inuyasha tiene 19 años y Kagome 18 bueno a partir de ahora tendran:  
Inuyasha:22 años  
Kagome:19 para casi 20 años  
Miroku:22 años  
Sango:20 años


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Mientras Inuyasha se dirigía hacia su casa Miroku estaba persiguiendo a la chica.**

**---Miroku: Eyyy espera-estaba a punto de darle alcance cuando la perdió de vista-''no puede ser ''-pensaba-''hace un segundo esaba aquí y ahora no''-algo no encajaba en todo esto y decidió sentarse en un portal por si la chica se habia escondido en algún lado y esperar a que saliese.**

**No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, la figura apareció saliendo de un portal no muy lejano a donde él se encontraba, la chica miró de a un lado y a otro de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie la perseguía ya.**

**Una vez segura de si misma salió del portal pero sin embargo caminaba en dirección a su propia trampa. Miroku no creía en la suerte que estaba teniendo en estos momentos pues la chica iba directa hacia donde se encontraba. Alargando un brazo cuando se encontraba a su altura la acercó hacia el.**

**---Chica: ahhh**

**---Miroku: Tranquila soy yo Miroku-le dijo para tranquilizarla poniéndole una mano en la boca.**

**---Chica: ¿Te parece normal esto?-le dijo furiosa sobre la forma de encontrarse.**

**---Miroku: O era esto o nada...-le dijo con tono suave y en voz baja-Sango ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así?-le preguntó cambiando esta vez a un tono triste.**

**---Sango: Tu eres el que nos lo ha hecho pasar tan mal durante el utlimo año así que no te atrevas a venir y preguntarme que por quéme marche si tu fuiste el culpable.-le dijo mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas-''no aquí delante de él no debo empezar a llorar''-se decía a sí misma mientras le daba la espalda.**

**Miroku se quedó asimilando las palabras de la chica¿de qué era el culpable? y con un nudo en la garganta le preguntó:**

**---Miroku: ...¿nos?...**

**_Continuará_**  
****

**_No me ha dado tiempo a escribir la parte de inuyasha pero esta noche si hay tiempo y ganas la pondré y esu...gracias de nuevo por vuestras opinionesy nos vemos pronto._**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

**Con Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha entró rápidamente en el portal y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, cuando estuvo frente a el se dio cuenta que si quería adivinar dónde vivía esa chica tendría que subir por las escaleras, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia viviendo en un séptimo ,mientras las subía no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a que le sonaba de algo, cuando ya estaba llegando a su piso se resignó a encontrarla ya que ese era el último piso y donde el vivía así que allí seguro que no podría hayarla.**

**Cuando todavía le quedaban unos pocos escalones para llegar al séptimo escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de su piso, le picó la curiosidad y asomando la cabeza por el agujero de la escalera se disponía a saber que pasaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vió a la chica delante de la puerta de su casa''se ha debido de equivocar de puerta''-pensó sonriendo pero su sonrisa cambió rápidamente a una expresión de extrañeza cuando la chica extrajo del bolso una llave e introduciéndola en el cerrojo veía como la puerta cedía sin forzarla de ninguna manera.**

**Cuando la chica entró con la maleta cerrando tras de sí la puerta Inuyasha decidió darle una sorpresa a esa intrusa, subió los escalones que lo separaban de su casa y sacando la llave de su bolsillo empezó a abrir la puerta.**

**Con Kagome**

**Cuando Kagome entró en el piso no puedo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa, nada quedaba ya del piso que ella conoció un día ahora estaba totalmente reformado con lo más moderno que se podía encontrar en el mercado, tan solo quedaba la vieja chimenea aunque reformada para que hiciese juego con el ambiente.**

**No se lo podía creer ''¿quién ha podido hacer semejante cosa con mi piso?''-se preguntaba una y otra vez, estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando el ruido del cerrojo la advirtió de que alguien estaba por entrar y aferrándose al asa de su maleta como si le fuese a servir de algo esperó para saber quien era su invitado .**

_Continuará..._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1-La casa tiene 7 pisos y es una casa por piso no hay veciones de puerta vamos.**_

_**2-tienen chimenea porque al ser el último piso pues tienen esa opción**_

_**3-La carta de Inuyasha la mandó al hospital cuando Kagome estaba enferma por lo tanto no sabe que ahí viví ella.**_

_**4-Para cuando hable Kagome creo que pondré su nombre lo digo para q luego no haya lios por si la llaman Kagura(ya que es como se supone que se llama).**_

_**5-Eso es todo por el momento...un besotote y nos vemos**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Si quieren pueden darme alguna idea de cómo quisiese que fuese el fic, que personajes les gustarían que apareciesen y todo eso. También como hacerlo mejor xq es el primero que hago y como no, no voy a ser una experta.

Bueno akí va la conti.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Con Inuyasha

Cuando la puerta se abrió los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, creían conocerse de algo pero era algo imposible, pensaban, porque nunca antes se habían visto…o eso creían.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

---Inuyasha¿Cómo has entrado?- le preguntó a la chica- Solo tiene la llave un amigo…-''Maldito Miroku''pensó''No hace ni una hora que nos hemos visto después de tanto tiempo y ya manda a las chicas a mi casa…''-Bueno da igual-y en tono más brusco añadió- Coge tus cosas y márchate.

Kagome se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, no podía contarle que ella vivió antes en esa casa ya que la policía le dijo que tenía qe inventarse una nueva vida hasta que los asesinos fuesen capturados.

---Kagome¡¡¡Pero que maleducado eres!-le dijo gritando- Yo tenía las llaves…porque…-y antes de poder añadir algo Inuyasha la interrumpió.

---Inuyasha: Por favor habla más bajo pues mi…-sin poder explicarse el motivo del problema apareció.

---¿Inuyasha¿Ya has vuelto?

Kagome se volvió y vió a un niño pequeño que no pasaría de los cuatro años detrás suyo, el niño iba vestido con un pijama azul claro y con dibujos, en una mano arrastraba un peluche y con la otra se restregaba un ojo.

---¿Quién es ella?-dijo señalando hacía Kagome.

---Inuyasha: Shippo, ella es…

Kagome ahí vió su manera de poder quedarse en la casa, así que interrumpiendo a Inuyasha y agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

---Kagome: Hola. Soy Kago..Kagura Takashi-se corrigió inmediatamente -y voy a ser tu niñera.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha ya que hacía tiempo que no lo veía feliz.

---Shippo: Inu…es cierto?- y antes de que le pudiese contar añadió-¡Que bien, así ya tendré a alguien con quien jugar!

Kagome sonrió triunfalmente, lo había conseguido; había recurrido a esa idea al ver que el niño se encontraba solo y con la respuesta del niño se formó una idea negativa sobre Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Shippo ve a tu cuarto y recógelo mientras yo hablo con Kagura.

Kagome se austó un poco por el tono mandón de Inuyasha pero como no había desmentido lo dicho por ella ante el pequeño se sentó más tranquila en uno de los sofás que había esperando lo que le tuviese que decir Inuyasha.

* * *

He dejado un poco de lado a Sango y Miroku LLpero a en el próximo vuelven.  
ShippoNaranja  
Y creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar nada en este capítulo. 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**Con Sango y Miroku**

**Miroku se quedó asimilando las palabras de la chica¿de qué era ****el**** culpable? y con un nudo en la garganta le preguntó:**

---Miroku: ...¿nos?...

**---Sango: Olvídalo...no es nada importante...-dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.**

---Miroku: Entonces ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?-le preguntó agarrándola del brazo lastimándola; se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba pero quería oírlo de su propia boca.

**-Sango: ¡¡Basta Miroku!! -dijo soltándose de él enfada- ¿Quieres saber lo qué pasa? Bien, pásate el lunes por aquí a eso de las cinco-añadió mientras le entregaba un papel con una dirección, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada se marchó haciendo que Miroku la perdiese de vista nuevamente.**

**Con Inuyasha y Kagome**

**Inuyasha: ¿A qué vino eso? – le dijo en tono enfadado pero sin subir la voz para no asusta a Shippo- no la conozco de nada y ahora es la niñera de mi hermano pequeño-finalizó diciendo con desprecio estas últimas palabras.**

**A Kagome no se le pasó por alto el cambio de tono y encarándolo le contestó:**

**Kagome: Todo esto no habría pasado si usted no estuviese viviendo en MI casa, además si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención a la reacción de Shippo se hubiera dado cuenta de que esta feliz con su nueva niñera.-dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.**

**Inuyasha no podía negar las palabras de la chica pero la cuestión de la casa no se le pasó por alto.**

**Inuyasha: ¿Quién le dio las llaves?**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

**Con Inuyasha y Kagome**

**Kagome se quedó pensando en que respuesta dar, la situación cada vez se hacía más tensa a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la chica.**

**---Kagome: Yo vivía aquí...**

**---Inuyasha: Exacto vivias ahora no, dijo mientras cogía la maleta de la chica y se dirigía hacia la puerta con ella.**

**---Kagome: ¡¡¡Espera!!!-le gritó-tengo una idea.**

**---Inuyasha: Te escuchó-dijo impaciente.**

**---Kagome: Se que en la casa hay más habitaciones para dormir que las que ocupais Shippo y tú, entonces te propongo vivir aquí a cambio de cuidar a Shippo durante las 24 horas del día.-no le quedaba otra, sino no tendría donde ir.**

**Inuyasha se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de la muchacha, era un disparate pero aunque no lo quería reconocer Shippo necesitaba un adulto durante más horas que las que le dedicaba él. Finalmente aceptó la propuesta y llevándola al que sería su actual cuarto le empezó a explicar en que consistiría su trabajo, a que colegio iba Shippo y también le dio algunos números de teléfono por si pasaba algo que pudiera localizarlo.**

**Cuando terminó la dejo sola para que ordenase las pocas cosas que había traído**

**Con Miroku**

**Ya era lunes, el fin de semana había pasado muy rápido, se encontraba ante las puertas del Colegio Elemental Sengoku; cuando le dio la dirección al taxista que lo había llevado hasta allí no se imaginó que sería el mismo colegio donde él estudio; bueno el mismo no ya que este edificio era nuevo y estaba en otra dirección.**

**Miró en todas direcciones en busca de Sango, había llegado con antelación pero aún así no se había evitado la avalancha de niños y padres que le impedían ver con claridad. Entonces la encontró, iba de la mano con un pequeño de 4 años que le iba enseñando sonriente el dibujo que había hecho ese día en el colegio, cuando su madre levantó la cabeza y reconoció a Miroku se dirigió hasta donde él se encontraba.**

**---Sango: Hola-le saludó amigablemente , mientras cogía con fuerza la mano del pequeño.**

**Miroku no podía hablar, un nudo le atravesaba la garganta, había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que ese niño era su hijo.**

**---Miroku: Hola-dijo con voz débil.**

**Sango viendo lo difícil de la situación se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones, ya no había sentido en ocultárselo a Miroku.**

**---Sango: Miroku este es...Kaji, Kaji este es Miroku.-dijo presentándolos.**

**---Kaji: ¿Eres amigo de mi mamá?- preguntó sonriéndole.**

**Miroku miro a Snago y decidió no decir la verdad...al menos por el momento.**

**---Miroku: Si, soy un viejo amigo suyo- dijo cuando se puso a la altura del niño.**

**Kaji mirando hacia su madre le dijo con voz alegre.**

**---Kaji: ¿Puede venir con nosotros a cenar? Di que sí porfa porfa.**

**No pudiéndose negar a los ruegos del pequeño aceptó a que fuese a cenar con ellos. Cuando empezaron a caminar al rato Kaji empezó a cansarse y Miroku cogiéndolo entre sus brazos lo llevó hasta la casa, era una sensación nueva para él pero le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar para conseguirlo pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto tendría que hacerlo.**

_**Continuará...**_

**Nuevo color:**

**AguamarinaKaji**


End file.
